On The Edge
by Quibblez
Summary: Aerrow Has Finally Realised That His Life Has Fallen Into Pieces. So What Will He Do? Slight Aerrow x Cyclonis
1. On The Edge

Thank you For All The Amazing Comments For My Other Story 'Red Blood, Red Love And Red Hair'.

It Made Me Feel Quite Special… Thankx Again!

On The Edge… 

Another victory for the Cyclonions. For some reason they seemed to be winning a hell of a lot lately, and it was getting to the Storm Hawks.

"Once again we failed, well done Piper, you're plan was rubbish" Finn stated as if it were a fact rather than an opinion. "Come on Finn it wasn't just Pipers plan, we all had a part to play." Junko returned, trying to defend Piper but still be on the good side of Finn. "Yeah, it's not my fault you can't follow simple instructions…" Piper retorted, and so the fight began.

The crew were shouting all at the same time, even Radarr was getting in the action. Everyone proved a different point, all except Aerrow. He simply watched the others quarrel.

_So this is my team huh? My loyal companions who can't even go one lousy day without one stupid fight. I thought it was just Finn and Piper mainly, but now Junko and even Stork have gotten involved, we're stood in the garage with our skimmers. They couldn't even wait till we got in to the bridge yet. I need some air. _

The others were shouting and raving, until the all came to a dead, silent halt when they heard a revving noise. They all turned their heads in unison to look at Aerrow, who was on his skimmer and revving the engine.

"Okay Aerrow, we got your point, you were the only one who stuck to the plan and you saved out butts, yeah yeah, you're the best. We-" Finn was cut off by Aerrow speeding out if the condor, and flying through the clouds.

Aerrow had never walked out before, so something was wrong, seriously wrong.

As the small wisps of cloud flew past him, his head was deep in thought. He was running past everything that had happened in his life. All of the thoughts seemed to be bad, and his father crept up a lot. His father was a mean man who only thought of himself. He hated Aerrow; He'd beat him and abuse him.

Y_ou? A skynight? Please… only the strong can become skyknight's and you are nothing._

There were many reasons to why his father hated him; first, he was an accident. Aerrow wasn't meant to be born, according to his father Aerrow was an inconvenience. Second, his mother died while giving birth, his father often blamed Aerrow for murder, for killing the love of his life.

Aerrow's life was shit, which was a fact. His father abused him, so he ran away. When he joined the Skynight Academy he was bullied, and now his squadron was in ruins.

_Why is my life like this?_

Aerrow would stay out for a few minutes more before returning, hopefully they had calmed down.

He was flying over a terra when he saw red flashes of light. Explosions followed. _Cyclonions._

He flew down to the terra and decided to spy for a while, see if he could snatch some crystals at the same time. He landed in a small forest and hid in some bushes near the edge of town. His widened a little as he watched the movements of the Cyclonions.

Sure they're evil, and Master Cyclonis was a bit weird, okay… very weird. But, they never argued, they did as they were told. They helped each other and nobody was left out. They worked together. This is what Aerrow wanted, but the Cyclonions wanted to kill him, not take him on.

Aerrow shook all of those thoughts out of his mind, and returned to his skimmer. He revved it up and began to ride through the trees. He got close to the border before meeting a dozen Talons. _Not good… I think…_

Is this what he wanted? No, no it shouldn't be. But it was… could he leave his friends? Yes…

The Talons sped past him in all forms of directions. _They have plans they actually follow. _A few remained behind. _Backup as well?_ Before he knew it the teen was struck across the head with a metal pole, not the nicest of attacks, but it knocked him out.

The Storm Hawks were at the condor, waiting for Aerrow in complete silence.

"Maybe he's not coming back. You did make a rubbish plan." Stork stated as he looked towards Piper. An argument started up between the two. "Geez guys, just calm down…" Junko said, trying to calm the two down. "You don't tell us what to do" Piper said as she moved towards Junko's face. It was another row.

"Maybe he finally cracked."

Finn spoke blankly, it shut the others up. Finn stared out the window without any emotion showing.

"Finally cracked? What's that meant to mean?" Piper said as she focused her attention on the blonde. Finn turned his head towards the group, before speaking blandly. "He's had a pretty bad life, and we certainly haven't helped him. I've often noticed him depressed, close to suicide. I always tell him that he can talk to me but he puts on that smile of his and tells me everything's okay… Maybe, he went too far and we pushed him over the edge."

The others stared at him in disbelief.

_Suicide? _

From that moment on, it was silent. No arguments. Nothing.

Aerrow awoke with a painful headache. His hands were tied behind his back and Dark Ace was staring at him as if he were filth, like the teen's father used to.

That face brought back memories of his father, so Aerrow stood up and gave the taller man a scowl, one he would have got beatings for it was his father looking at him.

"Now, now. Stop making face you two, are you children?" Aerrow's head snapped round to see Cyclonis.

_I'm dead. She's gonna kill me._

"Aerrow… I have something I think you'd be interested in." The girl held up a sapphire crystal.

"I will give this to you willingly Aerrow, All I ask for is one tiny thing in return." Aerrow thought for a moment, that was a pretty rare and powerful crystal. What did she want?

"Aerrow… join me." Of course she didn't expect the pause that followed the question, so she gave him a questioning look. Aerrow's mind was buzzing.

After a few seconds his facial expressions softened. "Do we have a deal Aerrow?" she had already thought of many reasons to change his mind. What she wasn't expecting was his answer.

"I…Think I need to think about it…"

All the Talons in the room were shocked, the Dark Ace even had to take a step back.

Many thoughts rushed through the teens mind, his friends? Well to be perfectly honest their friendship had almost vanished, family? He had none. His father didn't count… his life was barely worth living.

"Cut the ropes" Cyclonis ordered. She knew the kind of thoughts that would be running through the teen's head, but she never expected the next words that came out of his mouth.

The redhead spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. His voice was soft and genuine.

"Yes…"

**Authors Notes **

OMG!! Aerrow joined Cyclonia??

Read next Chapter To Find Out What Happens… [2 Year skip btw!!!!


	2. Threatening

OMG! Thankies for the comments!!

You make me feel special! Evil Aerrow in this one!!

Warning… CyclonisxAerrow Slight DarkAcexAerrow

Threatening… 

It had been two years since Aerrow left the Storm Hawks. In fact now, there were no Storm Hawks. Since the squadron didn't have a skynight they couldn't officially be a squadron, Piper had asked Starling to fill Aerrow's shoes, but she refused.

They all decided that Aerrow was either dead or had given up on being a skynight. Until one day.

Finn and Junko were getting a crystal in a deep cavern when Piper shouted to them that Cyclonions were on their way. Once the group had got out in the open they saw a dozen Talons flying this way, one of them looked very familiar.

Is that Aerrow… No… no it can't be… 

Piper thought as a tear ran down her cheek, "He's alive." Finn and Junko looked at her before focusing back on the Talons, they too saw Aerrow, a Cyclonion. "So he's gone bad, I can't say I didn't see this coming." Junko looked at the blonde as he spoke; "You mean you knew that Aerrow would join Cyclo-" The wallop was cut off by an attack. The Talons landed and Dark Ace and Aerrow got off of their skimmers, Aerrow was smaller than Dark Ace, but the teen walked in front of the raven-haired man.

"Hand over the crystal." His voice was the same, his hair was the same, and he was a similar build, maybe a little more muscular. But his eyes had changed completely they were no longer filled with love and consent, but filled with anger and revenge. They still sparkled like magic, he still looked amazingly handsome but he was evil.

"Aerrow? Why… why did you join them?" Piper spoke with sadness in her voice. The redhead rolled his eyes before speaking again. "Just give us the damn crystal, I don't have time to stand here and talk…" He clicked his fingers and Dark Ace moved towards the group, snatched the crystal and walked back to Aerrow.

He handed the crystal over, and they walked back to their skimmers. "So that's it? You'll just leave, no 'I'm sorry' or not even and 'Fuck off, I hate you!' You're pathetic Aerrow!"

The redhead stopped in his tracks, "Finn!" Piper said, as she looked at the angered blonde.

Aerrow walked up to the blonde, it seemed that the redhead was now taller than him, Finn gulped. Aerrow looked him in the eye. "Okay… You want something? Then listen to this, From now on you will not get in my way, you will not bother to even try and collect crystals and if you do I'll promise to kill you if I have the chance."

With that the redhead walked back to his skimmer, "Well master Aerrow, I must say that was pretty impressive" Dark Ace spoke as he got on his skimmer.

Master Aerrow? 

Piper was crying now, the flood gates had opened. They all stared as the Talons took off. Aerrow was really an evil villain, and a good evil villain at that. Finn spoke to the group, and they took off in the condor.

Aerrow and the Talons had just arrived back at Cyclonia, "I'll take the crystal to Master Cyclonis, and you can relax." Aerrow said as he looked at Dark Ace, "Now Master Aerrow, you know I must come with you. It's a rule."

The teen sighed and allowed Dark Ace to follow him into her chamber. Once they entered Cyclonis smiled to herself. "Aerrow, a successful mission?" "Yes Master Cyclonis, an easy one at that." Aerrow walked up to her and handed her the crystal.

"Thank you Aerrow." She took the crystal and wrapped her arms around the teen's waist, gave him a small kiss on the cheek as he placed his arms around her shoulders. Gave her a kiss back then smiled.

Dark Ace stood and watched the scene before him.

_Lucky asshole. Why can't I have true love? Aerrow is way too good for that bitch he should be with me._

Dark ace growled at himself, but remained calm. "You are excused Dark Ace, thank you." There was one benefit from the two getting together Cyclonis was nicer to him.

"You're the best thing that happened to me Cyclonis." Aerrow spoke with gentleness in his voice. He smiled at her before kissing her, deeply. When they broke apart she smiled at him.

"I love you Aerrow" She said as she kissed him on the cheek, Dark Ace was watching outside.

_I love him too but we can't all be as lucky as you bitch._


	3. Overboard

Final Chapter.

Okay final one!!! Tell Me What You Think.!!

Overboard… 

It was a big day for everyone; Cyclonion Talons, Aerrow and Dark Ace were flying at full speed towards a small Terra on the west side of Atmos. Cyclonis had given an instruction that a powerful crystal is there, it was important to her that they retrieved the crystal. She seemed more desperate than usual so Aerrow was determined on getting this to make her feel better.

_I bet he's thinking about her, why can't he think about something else, or someone else. Like me… Hmm… Aerrow thinking dirty thoughts about me? I like it._

Dark Ace's attention was not at it's highest, and only when Aerrow called out to him did he realise he was heading towards a very large and pointy rock. The raven-haired man pulled up quickly and let out a sigh.

_Once again he's saved me._

"Terra Metrion visible Sir!" A Talon shouted towards Aerrow, the teen seemed intent on finding this crystal. The group was already flying at a faster rate than they usually do. Unfortunately, it seemed this wasn't going to be easy. A large dragon guarded the crystal.

When the group landed on the terra they were unaware they were being watched. "Do you think they'll go in?" The blonde said as he peeked out from a bush "Probably, this is Aerrow remember the guy who doesn't know the meaning of dangerous." Piper explained as she let out a sigh, she missed him. But she had a secret weapon.

"He's crazy! He's doomed! An acid breathing dragon that considers everybody a threat guards that crystal. He'll die" Stork jittered as his eye twitched. The Strom Hawks faces drooped, another heart-warming comment.

They watched intently as Dark Ace and a Talon went up to Aerrow. Piper watched as she thought about the situation.

_The Talon seems very distressed, he must know of the dragon. Okay, so now he's telling Aerrow, no change on his face though. Even Dark Ace seems like he doesn't want to risk it. But, that's Aerrow for you. Staring danger in the eye. _

They watched as Aerrow walked into a black cave, the Talon and Dark Ace held back a little, but when Aerrow told them to hurry it up, they did. That was it, now all they could do was wait, and remain hidden, other Talons were guarding the entrance.

Inside the cave Aerrow was the only one with a torch, so light was restricted. The Talon and Dark Ace came to a halt as their leader smacked into a rock wall. The teen rubbed his nose.

"Blow it open." "But… Master Aerrow, we may wake the dragon." Aerrow gave the Talon a dirty look something was bothering him. "Err... I mean as you wish Master Aerrow." Dark Ace couldn't believe how scary Aerrow could look, and when he was scary he was sexy. So very sexy.

The Talon blew up the rock blocking their path, and when they saw the thing before them, they froze with their eye's wide open.

Before them a dragon slept, it's green scaly skin rose and fell with the beasts breathing, it's semi-transparent wings relaxed at it's side, it's claws so sharp they could slice the crystal it guarded.

"The crystal's there" Dark Ace pointed out, as his finger directed the others to the crystal whereabouts. Hanging off of the ceiling, a nice touch.

The three were thinking of ways to get that crystal down. Their minds buzzing with ideas.

BANG!

The three shook as what felt like the entire Terra jolted. And it woke the dragon. The beasts eyes were as green as Aerrow's, it's ears pricked up like Radarr's used to.

_Bugger…_

Aerrow thought to himself as he stared at the dragon. "I'll get the crystal, you guys do your best to fend off the Dragon" The others didn't have time to refuse, Aerrow was off. Dark Ace and the Talon fought the dragon.

Outside, the others knew a fight was taking place, Finn and Piper still kept watch.

"Why the hell did you brats bring me here, I want to go NOW!" a dark voice boomed behind them, the two shivered he was scary. They two beady eyes burn holes through their back as the man gave death glare to the two of them.

"Please, just patience. I'm sure Aerrow will be out soon." Piper said, trying to lighten the mood, and trying not to get on the wrong side of the 6ft 2" man glaring at her.

"Why the hell do I want to see that pathetic, waste of space? He'll probably die in there, and good riddance to him." The others looked in shock as the man spoke.

"But... You're his father…" "Piper, I told you! This was a bad idea, they hate each other!" Finn interrupted. It was true.

Moments after an ear piercing bang was heard and the cave collapsed. Seconds later Aerrow's head came out of the rubble, followed slowly by Dark Ace and the other Talon. "Woo! That was great fun!" the teen said as he cleared the rubble from his body.

"Fun? We almost got killed and you said it was fun?" Dark Ace seemed furious, "Yeah, fun. Not know what that is Acey?" Acey… a name the man hated to hear, but he tolerated it for Aerrow.

He sighed as the three walked back to their skimmers. "Okay Aerrow, I can't let you take that crystal" The redhead turned to see Finn with his crossbow pointed at Aerrow's head.

"Go on then, Fire at-" "AERROW!" the teen was cut off by a large burly man with anger written all over him, the teen froze. He got closer and closer to the redhead, his eyes burning into the boy.

He grabbed Aerrow by the neck and practically threw him across the floor, tumbling Aerrow stood up. He'd had enough.

He stood still as his father walked closer and closer, ready to punch him in the face. The teen's arm rose to his back and he gripped his blade. With one swift movement a bolt of blue sped across the terra smacking his father in the chest. The others watched as his father died, the redhead simply placed his energy blade back and walked past his dying father without a single regret.

He smiled. This was what he wanted, he was finally free, free from all burden. Now to return the crystal to his love.

This was what he wanted.

I Know This Sucks!!

A Rubbish Chapter, Oh And BTW I Made Up The Terra And Dragon!

Crap Hey?! Thankies For Reading!!


End file.
